Cat and Mouse
by SpinSuborn
Summary: When a witch is issued the task of deviling into the mind of a deranged deatheater to extract information on a missing horcrux, a twisted game of Cat and Mouse begins. Loosely based off the Hannibal Lector novelsmovies.


A/N: I hope this is a rather original fic. I always read fiction that is the same plot over and over again and whenever I stumble over something original, it makes my day. I hope this plot makes someone's day. J If you wouldn't mind reviewing, I would appreciate it.

Please note the fic is set after the Final Battle in which both Voldemort and Harry were killed. Well-- Voldermort kind of. It is explained later in this chapter. The characters mentioned in this chapter are both 20 years old.

Cat and Mouse

Fanfiction by: SpinSuborn

Summary: When a witch is issued the task of deviling into the mind of a deranged deatheater to extract information on a missing horcrux, a twisted game of cat and mouse begins. Loosely based off the Hannibal Lector novels/movies.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything associated with the series, nor do I own anything associated with the Hannibal Lector series or books/ movies.

_Click, Click, Click--_

As she moved further down the dark hallway the sound of her shoes hitting the stone floor was the only thing able to be heard. Her brown eyes combed over her surroundings in a catlike way. This was something she had learned in her training to become a member of the Order of the Phoenix. She had been taught to _always observe your surroundings_.

She could sense that she was going further and further underground. The ground had a rather obscure downward slope and as she continued down the path, she noticed that the air was growing a thicker.

Finally, after what seemed like years of walking, she approached a large steel door. Pulling out her wand, she waved it in a standard sequence known only to those who knew what lay behind the structure. With an enormous groan, the steel slowly began to open and the young witch proceeded to walk forward. As she moved past the entrance, the heavy door slammed shut behind her.

The decor in this part of the building was different than that which preceded it. Instead of stone, the halls were lined in white tiles that created a rather unnerving feeling in the pit of her stomach — but perhaps this feeling accompanied all who came to this area.

Her walking finally ceased as she approached a lone wizard sitting at his desk. He was a rather burly African-American man in an immaculate white outfit that matched the surroundings in a way that only added to the witch's uneasiness. As she approached, the wizard stood up to his full height, practically dwarfing the young witch who stood before him. He looked her over for a few moments, noticing the correct badges she wore with an approving glance. He then took out his wand and waved it over her while he muttered a spell to check for any weapons that she may have had. When this step was completed he grunted, "Your wand, Miss."

She sighed slightly at his command; this part of the process was something the young witch had always disliked. She did not feel secure without the feeling of wood pressed up against her waist, that feeling meant protection. However, it was standard procedure to give up one's wand before entering and the young witch had to follow procedure like she always had.

As she handed over her wand, the wizard gave a nod. He placed the wand underneath his desk in a safe that he locked with a flick of his wand. He then tapped a series of buttons with his wand in a rather complex pattern into a keypad that lined the wall next to him. A door seemed to appear out of thin air and he nodded, "There you are, Miss," he said, gesturing to the door with his hand. "Please remember you are only allowed to visit the one prisoner, the others are to not be disturbed in any way," he told her

She nodded her head confidently. This action was to display to the guard that she understood, or more so for herself to shake out some of her nerves, she wasn't sure why she had done it. All she really knew was that this place had never sat well with her and the person she had been assigned to get information out of certainly was not someone she enjoyed spending any amount of time with.

When the young woman passed through the door, the frame vanished just as soon as she closed it. This was a bit surprising at first, but she knew that all she needed to do was repeat the phrase, "Out" and she would reappear in the front entrance where the guard was located.

As she continued walking, other doors similar to the one she had just entered lined the walls of the hallway. Each one was white and contained a small window no more than two by two inches long that the witch snatched quick glances into as she passed.

Each cell contained a person within it. Some were in corners of their cells, hunched in the fetal position. These people in their cells were the only color in the purely white room. Others were emitting noiseless screams of protest, banging their fists against the padded walls. Few were talking calmly to a wall, seeming to enjoy the chat with an imaginary person deep within their minds — but all had one link that bound them.

Each and every person inside this prison had been convicted of a heinous crime-- and each and every person inside this prison were all too dangerous to be kept in regular confinement. With the disappearance of the Dementors from Azkaban, a new institute had to be developed to contain those few criminals who were too dangerous to society.

In Azkaban, criminals were forced to relive their worst memories due to the Dementors that controlled their minds. In this prison however, criminals were forced to dwell deep within their own sick minds; never exiting the pure white cell they were doomed to remain in for the rest of their lives.

The witch's steps finally ceased as she found the cell she was looking for. "Prisoner 234B," she read to herself from the sign that resided on the left side of the door. Upon reading the number her mind flashed back to the assignment laid out by her boss.

"_I know this isn't going to be easy, but I need you to do this." Remus Lupin took in the young witch in front of him with tired grey eyes. The newly installed head of the Order of the Phoenix knew that this young lady was the most qualified witch to complete the task that had fallen into his lap. She was quick and, although he was rather embarrassed to admit it, smarter than he'd ever be. He picked up the file that lay on his desk, tossing it over towards her as he continued to speak,_

"_As you know," He stated rather nervously, clearing his throat and continuing, "Harry destroyed You-Know-Who in the final battle; finishing, what we believed to be, all the horcruxes to his soul. Unfortunately, upon the death of You-Know-Who," Lupin's voice began to crack slightly, he tried to regain his composure, "Har--Harry also left us."_

_Here, the young woman in front of him tensed, an expression appeared that appeared on her face clearly showed how hard she was working to not display emotion during his speech. _

_He removed himself from his chair, moving to stand behind her and give her a comforting squeeze of her shoulder. She, in turn, gave his hand a squeeze, a gesture telling him it was alright to continue. He began again, "However, we have reason to believe that all of the horcruxes were not destroyed. Upon examination of Helga Hufflepuff's cup, it has come to our attention that this horcrux was a fake. Well, not a fake exactly, but apparently one of You-know-who's Death Eaters actually constructed a horcrux using their own soul, passing it off for You-Know-Who, which means--"_

_Here he was promptly cut off by the witch, "-- that there's still a horcrux out there with a piece of Voldemort's soul within it." She stated in a rather aggressive manner. Her brown eyes were ablaze with a certain unabashed hatred towards the man that had murdered one of her best friends._

_Remus tensed when he heard You-Know-Who's name. But he chose not to bring that up to the young woman in front of him. "Correct."_

"_Who's the Death Eater?" She asked in a commanding tone of voice._

"_Well, that's where that file comes in handy."_

Back in the present, the witch stared into the room before her, searching for the wizard she knew inhabited it. She finally spotted him sitting in a pure white chair that resided on the east side of the room. He sat rather still, his hair obstructing his eyes from her view. He also seemed to be mumbling something to himself.

Gaining her resolve, the young witch mumbled the password to enter the room, and was instantly transported into the white area where the wizard was confined.

Upon the noise that was issued as her feet hit the ground, the wizard's eyes shot up to meet whoever had entered his cell. He had not seen anyone in some time now and hoped it had been someone of importance to him. However as he took in the woman in front of him, a smirk fell upon his chapped lips. _Ah yes-- they must have finally figured it out, why else would she be here?_ He thought to himself. He crossed his pale arms across his chest, and stated in his smooth silky voice.

"Why, fancy meeting you here, Mudblood."

Hermione Granger's brown eyes instantly glared at her counterpart. He hadn't changed one bit. He was still as pompous and arrogant as ever, despite almost six months in solitary confinement within these prison walls.

"Malfoy, shut the bloody hell up and tell me what you know about the horcruxes. The less time I spend in your company is the less time you have to put up with mine."

Draco Malfoy continued to smirk at the Gryffindor in front of him. Oh, he had plenty of information on horcruxes, but would he be informing the Mudblood of any of it? Of course not. Draco had been alone with only his thoughts for over six months and meeting with this witch was the only thing that would keep him from going insane. Time spent with anyone, even if they were a filthy Mudblood, was time he didn't have to spend inside his mind.

And that mind, ladies and gentleman, was something that Hermione Granger had been put in charge of. She had been told to extract information from him. Information needed to finally end the life of the dark wizard who had killed her best friend--

Let the cat and mouse games begin.

A/N: Please review if you don't mind. Also, if anyone's interested in beta-ing my story, I would love for some feedback!


End file.
